


Bird set free

by Alphecca



Series: Noʻonoʻo (Reflexiones) [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, Choices, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Loss, Love, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Reflection, Season/Series 06, Self-Reflection, Separations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: No estaba en Hawái para quedarse.





	Bird set free

**Author's Note:**

>  

_"Ya no sabes estar contigo misma... Tienes que aprender a estar contigo misma"._

Frente a la imagen del espejo, Catherine podía ser sincera. Nunca había sido muy fanática del auto engaño, no le hallaba el sentido a ese gasto de energía si estaba dirigido a su propia persona. La verdad era filosa en la quietud de la casa McGarrett, en la soledad que descansaba en las paredes —la verdad era una arista puntiaguda de su alma que se asomaba a través de sus ojos. No debería haber aceptado encontrarse con Danny, sus palabras llegaron hondo y rozaron heridas que se suponía que no me debían estar allí —partes que Catherine creía que habían sanado y ella había enterrado en lo profundo— pero tampoco imaginaba qué habría logrado escapando de la conversación. Danny habría sospechado y lo que menos necesitaba en su camino era que Danny sospechara cosas. Era el mejor amigo de Steve, su compañero, y naturalmente se preocuparía por su bienestar. Por su corazón.

_Pero Catherine no sabía cómo estar consigo misma._

No sabía cómo estar con Steve. Tal vez nunca lo había sabido.

Y ya era tarde para aprender.

Ella no estaba en Hawái para quedarse. Estaba en Hawái para despedirse. Despedirse de ella, de Steve, de cada posibilidad abierta que había quedado entre ellos y cada sueño estancado que alguna vez tuvo.

No debió haber ilusionado a Steve ( _no a Steve, no a Danny, no a sí misma_ ) con la idea de que permanecería. Steve no lo merecía, no con todo lo que había hecho por ella. Y, sin embargo, cuando él preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaría no había sido honesta.

No había podido.

No había _querido_.

Necesitaba que, al menos una persona, todavía viera lo que ella fue.

La Catherine que ya no era.

Steve era _todo_ lo que tenía del pasado, de la que había sido. Él había sido testigo de la mujer que enorgullecía a su padre, la versátil oficial de Inteligencia que ayudaba con información esencial en casos urgentes, la joven que vistió el uniforme de la Marina con la ilusión y el orgullo palpitando en su pecho como medallas. Él era el último hilo que la conectaba a aquellas memorias, lo más rescatable de los recuerdos vividos. La CIA se había interesado por _esa_ Catherine también, por supuesto que sí, la agencia siempre estaba reclutando personas y recursos después de todo, pero era apenas en ese momento que sentía que la habían alcanzado.

 _Curiosamente llegó_ _a ella la propuesta cuando más la necesitaba._

Necesitaba a la CIA como había necesitado una vez a Steve —después de Billy, después de que la renuncia a su comisión con la Marina hubiese acabado en desgracia— pero la Agencia no tenía el rostro de una persona amada. No tenía rostro, no sentía dolor y no le exigía todo lo que Steve había exigido. Lo que ella no podía darle. _Lo que Catherine no podía darle a ninguna persona._

En retrospectiva estaba claro que su relación con Steve no era lo que estaba buscando _(ellos corrían paralelos, siempre paralelos)_ y aunque no había sido mentira... Fue difícil encontrarle sentido y razón a su existencia a la distancia.

Catherine había amado a Steve (al primer Steve más que al segundo, quizá) y, a pesar de ello, lo había necesitado más de lo que lo había amado.

_Habría querido amarlo más y necesitarlo menos... pero las cosas eran como eran._

Steve nunca había sido completamente suyo —ni la primera ni la segunda vez— y lo que había tenido con Billy tampoco podría volver pese a lo real que se había sentido. Billy había muerto y Steve no, y la Marina ya no estaba allí pero Five-0 sí y la sensación de vacío no la había abandonado entre las olas y la playa y el sol. _Porque el trabajo con Billy había sido una elección y Five-0 era un salvavidas que le había arrojado Steve. Pero no era suyo._

Five-0 no era de Catherine.

Jamás lo había sido. Jamás sería.

Y si bien Chin, Kono y Danny la habían adoptado _(igual que adoptaron a otros),_ Catherine sabía que no había sido parte de ese círculo. Ese equipo había nacido sin ella, había seguido sin ella, podía seguir sin ella...

(Pero no seguiría sin Steve. Tal vez seguiría incluso sin Danny o Chin o Kono... Sin dudas no sin Steve).

Él se había esforzado, había tratado de ensamblarla a algo que le pertenecía enteramente, y ella lo había _intentado_.

De verdad lo había intentado.

_No quería ser una pieza reemplazable._

Billy le había ofrecido construir algo de la nada, de las cenizas de aspiraciones pasadas, y ese sueño había muerto con él. Steve le había lanzado un hilo salvador en el momento en el que se estaba ahogando. Y lo había hecho cuando Billy había muerto y su trabajo, lo que estaba construyendo, se había derrumbado. _No había tratado de reclutarla para Five-0 antes, no de forma completa, porque la Catherine parcial bastaba._

Y él le había dado un propósito y la había salvado como siempre hizo con todo el mundo pero en el gran esquema de las cosas...

A Steve siempre le bastó una parte Catherine, no buscó la totalidad.

Y no quería ser _salvada_. No quería ser _algo_ de _alguien_.

Se dio cuenta entonces, dos años atrás, que siempre sería primero, para Five-0, la novia de Steve. La antigua amiga de la Marina. Porque ella era, de todos, la que tenía una historia con él. La que arrastraba el peso de los años antiguos y cargaba con ellos.  _(Así como Steve era todo lo que tenía de ella, de la antigua Catherine; ella era una de las pocas que quedaba de él, del antiguo Steve)._ Era laque estaba en el trabajo no porque era capaz, que lo era, sino porque "el jefe" había visto lo perdida que estaba y la ayudó con lo que pudo.

Steve había pasado los últimos seis años construyendo una vida que le era ajena. Cada día, desde que puso un pie en la isla, él había tomado una decisión consciente. La Marina lo habría recibido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —todavía lo haría— porque era el mejor en lo que hacía pero él había elegido Five-0. Había elegido esa isla. Ese trabajo. Esas personas. Ese equipo. Y la gente lo elegía a él también. Lo habían elegido todos y cada uno de ellos.

Catherine no había tenido esos lujos.

Sí, había elegido renunciar. Había elegido su trabajo —no eligió perder a Billy e igual lo había perdido— pero no había elegido Five-0. Ella había necesitado de ello.

_Habría querido necesitarlo menos y quererlo más pero las cosas eran como eran._

"Nada me gustaría más" le había dicho a Danny cuándo él le preguntó si se quedaría allí, si se quedaría con Steve. Y no le había mentido.

Honestamente, Catherine necesitaba irse más de lo que necesitaba quedarse.

Enjugó su rostro con un poco de agua fría, recordando súbitamente la primera vez que había pisado la casa y la mirada de Steve y la forma en la que sonreía. Merecía ser feliz.

Y ella no lo amaba lo suficiente como para elegirlo como él elegía Five-0. Quizá la Catherine que había sido lo habría hecho, pero ella no lo quería entonces y ya no existía ahora.

Dio media vuelta, alejándose de la imagen —de su rostro, de su mirada, de los bordes puntiagudos y las verdades filosas— y tomó su teléfono para hacer una última llamada. Si tenía suerte, el auto llegaría antes que Steve estuviera en casa y podría irse sin una palabra. Si tenía suerte, él tal vez llegaría temprano y podrían despedirse. Si tenía suerte podría cerrar al menos un capítulo inconcluso y romper una promesa.

Catherine no había vuelto a Hawái para quedarse. Había vuelto a Hawái para despedirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Leí la primera frase en un libro y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba escribiendo sobre Cath y el capítulo que, para mí, puso punto final a su personaje en H50.
> 
> El título viene de la canción [Bird set free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cjZel4Zzus) de **Sia.**


End file.
